Snowy Times
by My Life Lacks Love
Summary: One shot fic...short...idk if its good! just r& r plz! harry and hermione have snowy fun...ron in like 2 sentences...sry ron lovers but i just dont feel it!lol!


I own nothing of Harry Potter...just the poem at the end!

Winter time had just rolled in at hogwarts. That can only mean one thing...SNOWBALL FIGHT! Harry,Ron and Hermione were

sitting in the common room as usual with Ron and Harry playing a game of exploding snap against one another. Hermione was

reading up on Hogwarts, A History when the boys finally ended their game.

Hermione had noticed and stated to the others " Im bored...come on you guys lets go outside. its a great day to have some winter

fun!"

Harry and ron, fully open to the idea, went to get their coats.After they all went and got their coats on they went outside and were

greeted by a blanket of white snow with almost half the school having a gigantic snowball war. Harry and Hermione split in between

the two seperate teams while Ron just followed Harry. Harry made up to almost 30 snowballs and was ready to get some action.

There she was, hermione...time to get her back fot all the homework we had to do with her! Harry ran staight for her and pelted her

with snowballs.Yet what he didnt know was that she had a mammoth sized snowball in her hands and threw it right in his face. Soon

they were chasing eachother around the grounds. Harry was closing in on Hermione, and so he pounced. Two seconds later they

were on the floor laughing and struggeling with Harry pinnning her to the ground.

"Wow...look her beautiful face and eyes" He thought "Her face is the most beautiful shape...and her eyes were such a beautiful

color of brown. They hold so much emotion...it kinda shows a caring / soft side of her along with a fun loving side I rarely see."

Harry only then realized that he was staring at her after his thought train had come to an end. Thankfully he didnt notice... she was

doing the same to him.

"God he is so great...his emerald green eyes are so magnificent..i could look in to them all day" Hermione thought

Neither of them noticed how quickly time went by...they were still on the floor after 15 minutes...then... realizing what kind of a

position they were in, Hermione tried to get up but harry didnt move. There was a look in his eye...a look of yearning. That was the

last thing hermione saw before he leaned in slowly and kissed her. She layed there...stunned...all her senses frozen... The guy

who she secretly loved had kissed her! He then pulled away..thinking he made himself look stupid...but she made the second move

and kissed him back...this time around, there was more feeling, the kiss held a strong love...but at the same time it was so

gentle...so passionate. They ended this mind blowing kiss after a little while, and decided to leave their cozy spot in the snow and

go down to the lake to sit. There they talked for hours about their revealed feelings for each other...along with other personal

stuff.And about how their friendship would be effected.After this talk, they sat in silence...hand in hand...wraped in each other's arms

watching the giant squid and the sunset. This was the perfect day in the snow for them both. As for ron...well lets just say he's in

a broom closet with Lavender...hehe...no details needed!

More Poems...well thoughts...what ever!

This one is just more of thoughts put together...but their all for real.

depressing really...

how much one can love another with the fact of knowing that they will never love you back...

knowing that they will never hold you in their arms as they did for countless others...

knowing that for now, and a while longer...their heart belongs to another who takes advantage of it...

and that significant other doesnt see

the manipulation to their heart

its sad how even the strongest everlasting love of one person,

cannot be shared by two hearts

so depressing that the one you love...

the one you cherish with all your soul...

the one who brings you such happiness...

the one to whom you would bring the heavens...

the one you cry for every night...

the one who you have searched for all your life...

the one who stole your heart away...

will never be what you want them to be...

will never share the everlasting love you feel for them...


End file.
